Artifice de sentiment
by Fairy Bloody
Summary: Un One Shot sur Zoro et Sanji montrant l'évolution des sentiment de notre camarade aux cheveux vert et de son "rivale' le cuisinier !


**POV ZORO**

Sous les feux d'artifices magnifique qui se trouver éclatant de mille feu et couleurs au-dessus de nos têtes je te vis sourire émerveiller par la beauté de ce spectacle c'est a se moment que je compris …

Te voir sourire me procurais plus de joie que tout se que j'avais connu jusqu'ici ton sourie était comme une chaleur envahissant mon cœur chaque fois qu'il apparaissait et c'est pour sa que jamais je ne veux le voir disparaître, car tant qu'il est là, je suis moi aussi heureux.

C'est lorsque tu m'as regarder, oubliant le spectacle magnifique que nous offrais le feu d'artifice, a ce moment, que je te les ais dis, ces mots que je jamais je n'avais réussi à dire jusqu'à maintenant «** Je t'aime **» .

C'est deux mots on du te paraître insignifiant, mais pour moi te les dire revenais à perdre mon cœur, le donner, me le faire voler. Voila pourquoi j'ai peur de les dire, que devrais-je faire si après avoir donner celui-ci, je n'en obtient aucun en retour pour combler le vide qui laisseras ?

Mais c'était fini je m'étais mis à découvert, dans les minutes qui suivirent je compris par ton étonnement et tes rires que tu avais mal gréer toi choisi de ne pas combler le vide béant se trouvant maintenant à la place de mon cœur …

Je me mis alors à sourire, comme toujours, te cachant ma déception, et me mis mis a rire aussi bien qu'as contre cœur.

Tu ne m'avais pas cru, tu croyais que mes sentiments n'étais qu'une simple blague en accord avec le décor romantique nous entourant.

Dans les jours qui suivirent tu n'as cesser de me joncher de questions suite à mes aveux: « **On ma rejeter** » t'avais-je dis. Tu ne songeas pas une seconde que cette personne pourrait être toi.

Puis est venu se soir, ou tu ma surprit seul avec mes larmes au centre de cette pièce lugubre.

Doucement tu t'étais rapprocher pour connaître la raison de mes pleures, lorsque je te dis que mes pleures avais encore étais provoquer par la personne que j'aimais tu t'énervas, me criant que tu ne pouvais m'aider si je ne te disait pas qui étais cette personne.

Aussi triste que désespérer je me suis levé, t'ait regarder dans les yeux, et t'ait dis que cette fameuse personne se trouver dans cette pièce.

Tu as alors regarder tout autour de toi cherchant une personne sur la quelle tes yeux pourrais s'arrêter, mais tu ne compris pas que cette personne … C'était toi.

Je saisit alors ta tête et t'embrassa avec fougue, avant de te regarder une dernière, fois les yeux emplit de larme et de partir en courant, de quitter cette endroit pour me retrouver seul au milieu des penser reflétant la tristesse des morceaux de mon cœur.

Avant de m'en aller j'avais pue discerner cette pointe de tristesse s'étant glisser au centre de ton étonnement.

**POV SANJI**

J'étais seul quand je l'ais compris.

Mais jamais avant je ni avais songer, Toi mon ennemi, mon rival, mon ami peut-être … Comment as tu pu ? Tomber amoureux de moi.

Nos combat quotidien on fini par nous rapprocher c'est vrais, je me suis senti moi aussi attirer au fur et à mesure de nos altercations.

Mais de là à se que l'amour naisse.

L'amour est un mot bien trop vague pour décrire se que je ressent pour lui.

«** Je le veux, sans le désirer** » voilà se que je m'étais dis.

C'est sans le savoir que je l'avais fais souffrir …

Mais j'étais tout de même coupable et me devais de réparer le mal que j'avais fais.

Je ne le haïssais point … Peut-être l'aimais je ? … Je … L'aime ? Pourquoi des mots pourtant si petit porte en eux autant de signification ? … Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas a les dires à cet homme alors que je pouvais me les murmurer lorsque j'étais seul …

Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas adéquat ? … Peut-être l'étaient-ils trop …

Cela importer peu si je n'avais plus personne avec qui partager ces sentiments …

C'est a ce moment que je compris que je devais me rattraper.

Je me mis alors à courir, le cherchant partout sur le bateaux, m'époumonant, et l'appelant corps et âmes.

J'entendis alors une petit voix me répondre du fond du couloir. C'était lui.

Je le vis en larme les yeux bouffis, le regard vide et dépourvu de sentiments.

Zoro … Pleurait … Pour moi … Il était sincère ! Je l'avais briser … Ce ne seras pas avec mes pauvres sentiments que je pourrais reconstruire un cœur qui en ais désormais dépourvue …

La destruction irréel survenu dans son cœur ne pouvais connaître qu'un seul traitement … C'est trois petits mots que je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à dire étaient le seul remède … J'eus donc à bannir de mon esprit toutes ces penser faisant obstacles à mes sentiments …

Et arrachais à ma raison ces quelques mots qui sous cet acte si symbolique remplir son regard d'incompréhension et de joie.

Le temps semblais s'être arrêter.

Je lui avais dis, et il m'avais compris.

Dans les instants qui suivirent nos lèvres se frôlèrent.

Nous étions deux mais finirent par ne faire plus qu'un. Laissant nos corps s'unir dans la nuit, au rythme de nos cœur chantant maintenant tout deux la même partition. Celle du jours ou l'union de deux être opposer marqua le temps a tout jamais.

**FIN **


End file.
